The Crazy School Life :3
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Sequel seri ujian pembuat stress :3 Para Elgang akan memulai hari-hari sekolah yang pastinya sangat random dan membuat mereka jadi stress! XDDDDDDD Bagaimanakah nasib mereka dalam sekolah aneh yang memiliki kepala sekolah seaneh 3-sensei? XDDDDD (Elysea: Hooooo... Ngaku kalau aneh rupanya... w /3: QwQ Kejaaaam!)
1. Perkenalan Sekolah dan Karakter :3

**Disclaimer: 3 bukan pemilik game Elsword!**

**3: Yaaaak~ Hasil votingnya adalah... SCHOOL LIFE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah ngevote~ :3**

**Mari kita mulai ceritanya~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pengenalan karakter dan sekolah**

Mari kita masuk pada pengenalan sebagai chapter pertama~

Sekolah ini bernama Random Academy, sekolah yang berasrama. Asrama tersebut dibagi menjadi dua bagian, bagian kanan adalah bagian kamar perempuan, sementara yang kiri untuk laki-laki. Random Academy terkenal akan keanehan sekolah tersebut, meski begitu, sekolah ini memiliki banyak orang murid entah bagaimana.

Oleh karena suatu sebab, para Elgang dan OC kepala sekolah diletakkan(?) di dalam satu kelas.

Mari kita lihat pengenalan karakter~

Murid pertama adalah Elsword Sieghart. Ia berhasil lulus dalam ujian menjadi seorang Rune Slayer, sayangnya otaknya untuk pelajaran biasa tidak berfungsi(?). Elsword memiliki seorang kakak bernama Elesis yang adalah salah satu guru di Random Academy, tempat ia bersekolah. Ia adalah salah satu murid paling malas di sekolah ini. Gosipnya, ia menyukai ketua OSIS di sekolah aneh nan ajaib ini.

Berikutnya adalah Aisha Glenstid, seorang Elemental Master dan si ketua OSIS. Aisha adalah salah satu murid yang paling berprestasi sekaligus ranking kedua dalam coughke_tsundere_ancough. Ia adalah murid yang rajin dan pintar, sayangnya nilainya hanya diatas standar oleh karena semua ujian di sekolah tersebut sangatlah ajaib. Apalagi jika pembuat soalnya adalah kepala sekolahnya sendiri, 3.

Murid yang berikut ini adalah Rena Eryuell, Grand Archer yang sudah seperti ibu bagi para murid sekelas(?). Umur aslinya tidak diketahui dan jika ditanya, ia akan segera menggunakan jurus Gungnir dan membuat orang tersebut masuk rumah sakit selama 2 bulan. Ini beneran lho. Rena adalah seorang pecinta alam. Maka, jangan berani untuk menghancurkan pohon maupun tanaman atau rasakan akibatnya!

Murid yang ini bernama Raven Crowner, Reckless Fist yang sangat menyukai bom entah kenapa.(?) Saat ini, nilainya adalah nilai yang paling jeblok dan ancur. Ia juga murid yang paling nista di antara seluruh murid Random Academy. Tuh.

Yang berikut adalah Eve Ming Onette, nona yang sangat kaya dan seorang Code: Empress. Tamparan miliknya sangat mematikan bagai b****n untuk nyamuk.(?) Ia adalah salah satu orang paling dingin di sekolah ini, tapi pintar seperti Aisha atau bahkan lebih. Setiap hari, kedua pelayannya, Oberon dan Ophelia, selalu siap untuk melayani nona besar ini. Oleh karena suatu alasan, orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah ditamparnya selain Aisha, Rena, Elysea, Azure, dan Yuki adalah Chung.

Orang ini adalah murid paling ajaib di antara seluruh murid Random Academy, Iron Paladin bernama Chung Seiker. Ia memiliki tangisan yang sangat uhuktidakuhuk enak didengar oleh telinga bagaikan 100 singa yang mengaum.(?) Ia juga memiliki banyak julukan, seperti PikaChung, Iron Princess, Chungky Bar, Chungie, dan sebagainya. Namun, jangan berani memanggilnya dengan julukan tersebut atau 100 singa tersebut akan kembali mengaum. (?) Yang paling ajaib, ia adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi di sekolah tersebut entah bagaimana caranya.

* * *

Sekarang adalah murid-murid yang adalah OC kepala sekolah akademi GaJe ini. **(3: QWQ)**

Murid ini namanya Elysea Mystagion, Dragon Master pemegang rekor-rekor murid yang paling _tsundere, _dingin, dan salah satu murid paling pintar. Menurut teman masa kecilnya juga kepala sekolah, Elysea adalah orang yang sangat imut, tetapi hal tersebut justru disangkal oleh orangnya sendiri, sambil blushing tentunya. Ia sangat suka membaca dan memiliki kebiasaan menampar orang jika orang itu berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh atau aneh. Hebatnya, meski teman sejak kecilnya berbuat bodoh, ia tidak bisa menamparnya.

Murid yang ini tidak kalah ajaibnya dengan Chung, namanya Akira Kurokage, seorang Midnight Warrior dan teman sejak kecil Elysea yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan El-chan. Orang ini mencapai nilai kedua paling tertinggi entah bagaimana. Ia juga memiliki kebiasaan tidak jelas, yakni memeluk orang yang pasti semuanya udah tau dan tidur. Akira gampang sekali mengantuk, saking gampangnya, biasanya ia tertidur saat pelajaran dimulai.

Naaah, murid yang berikutnya adalah murid paling ceroboh di akademi ini, Azure Marsh sang Spirit Master. Tidak ada hari dimana ia tidak melakukan kecerobohan.(?) Ia sering sekali tersesat jika berada di tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, apalagi jika tempat itu memiliki banyak orang, gelap, atau terlalu luaaaas, seperti taman hiburan, rumah hantu, atau hutan di tengah malam. Bahkan di sekolah pun ia bisa tersesat.(?) Namun untungnya ia tetap bisa ditemukan oleh teman sejak kecilnya.

Orang ini orang paling pemalas di sekolah, Chrome Nel sang Shadow Swordsman. Saking malasnya, setiap kali ada ujian, semua kertas ulangannya pasti putih bersih, bebas dari coretan pensil dan hapusan penghapus.(?) Ia juga sangat sering bolos pelajaran, dan jika itu terjadi, dia pasti selalu berada di atap sekolah, tidur. Meski begitu, sebenarnya dia sangat pintar! Tapi malasnya itu lho yang sudah tidak ketolongan lagi. (?) Azure sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya masuk pelajaran, tapi hasilnya nihil kecuali jika ia sudah memakai puppy eyes no jutsu. (?)

Sang pecinta teh bernama Yuri Kuroki. Dia memiliki bakat untuk menyanyi, tapi tidak memiliki bakat untuk konsentrasi.(?) Setiap ada pelajaran, bukannya belajar, ia malah minum teh dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan guru-guru yang udah stres mencoba untuk membuatnya konsentrasi terhadap pelajaran. Kertasnya juga biasanya putih bersih karena bukannya dijawab, ia malah teruuuus minum teh. Herannya, ia tetap bisa tidur meski sudah minum teh sebanyak itu.

Berikut ini adalah perempuan dengan julukan wanita salju(?), Yuki Konohana. Ia juga memiliki bakat menyanyi, tapi lebih memiliki bakat dalam segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan salju, apalagi perang salju. Jika ujiannya tentang musim dingin, sudah pasti ia mendapat nilai seratus. Yang menjadi penyebab ia mendapat julukan tersebut adalah karena ia dapat menurunkan salju. (?)

* * *

**3: Yak~ Chapter pengenalan selesai~ Chapter berikut adalah ceritanya~ :3**

**Thanks for reading~ :3**


	2. Just Another Random Day :3

**Disclaimer: 3 bukan pemilik game Elsword!**

**3: Yooosh~ 3 balik lagiiii! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: e.e Bagus.**

**3: Yak~ Mari kita ke membalas review~ :3**

**Replies~**

* * *

**Untuk Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Betul... Raven, Raven... *geleng2 kepala***

**Raven: APA SALAHKUUUUUU? *cry***

* * *

**Untuk BloodTrickster: **

**QwQ 3 bukan om-om... *pundung* T^T**

**Rena: Umurku?~ Hmmmmmmmmmmm~ Berapa yaaa?~ *evil smile***

**3: owo'**

* * *

**Untuk Sugarlatte: **

**Hohohoho~ Yakin?~ Coba cek profile 3 deh~ Pasti ada deh yang kagak lucu~ Tapi yang pasti humor (dan romance tentunya :3) tetap genre favorit 3~ :3**

**Ini chapter berikut~**

* * *

**Untuk Astaria Mel Kanariane: **

**QwQ *pundung lagi***

**Elysea: =w=' Pundung terus...**

**3: Hohohohohohoho~ Tentu pengenalannya pasti aneh dan GaJe seperti chapter tadi~ Kalau kagak aneh, bukan 3 namanya~ #digampar XwX (malah hina diri sendiri QwQ)**

* * *

**Untuk girl-chan2:**

**Makasih~ X3333333**

**Ini chapter berikutnya~~~ XDDDDDD**

* * *

**Untuk NameLyx:**

**Sesuatu... yaaaaa, sesuatu ya sesuatu :v (?)**

**BTW, maksudnya apa ya? owo' #slapped XwX**

**Ini chapter selanjutnya~ :33333**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

"YURI KUROKI! BERHENTI MEMINUM TEH DAN JAWAB PERTANYAAN DI PAPAN!" teriak Stella, stres karena murid yang satu ini dari tadi minum teh terus dengan watadosnya, padahal daritadi sudah disuruh ke depan menjawab pertanyaan.

"*Sruuup* Enaaak~" komennya tanpa mempedulikan sang guru.

"AKU TIDAK TANYA ENAK ATAU TIDAK! AKU SURUH KAU JAWAB DI DEPAN!" teriaknya lagi.

"Santailah~ Santai~ Ayo kita semua minum teh sama-sama saja~" balasnya dengan muka _innocent._

"Grrr... MINUM TEH DILUAR SANA!"

"Nggak mau!" "HAH?!" "Habis... Di luar nggak ada meja atau kursi, sensei!" keluh Yuri.

"FSGQWYTFDH^U%^#$~$# !# %EWRar $# %$#^rgdsr#%!"

* * *

Mari kita lihat situasi di dalam kelas~

Elsword= Bermain sama Chung.

Aisha= Baca buku.

Rena= Nyiram tanaman yang dibawanya. (?)

Raven= Membuat bom. (3: OWO WAT?!)

Eve= Memperbaiki Moby. (3: Rusak napa tuh yaaa? owo')

Chung= Bicara dengan Simisimi dengan Elsword. (?)

Elysea= Membaca buku juga.

Akira: Tidurrrrr... Tiduuuurrr lagiiiii... Tidurrrrrrrrrrrr... (?)

Azure= Disuruh Stella nyari tuh Chrome di luar kelas.

Chrome: Keberadaan tidak jelas. (?)

Yuki= Panik sendiri ngeliat temannya dimarahi Stella.

Yuri= Minum teh dengan inosennya sambil ngebuat Stella stres.

* * *

**~With Els and Chungky~ (Chung: HUWEEEEEEEEE!/3: **_**NOOOO**_**! MA **_**POOR EARS**_**! QWQ)**

**Bold= Simisimi**

Biasa= Els and Chung (Biar gak nangis owo)

* * *

"Simiiii... Kami bosaaaaan..." ketik Chung.

**"Bosan ya? Nyanyi ajaaa~" **balas Simisimi.

"Nyanyi apa?" Ketik Elsword.

**"Lah? Simi kan lagi enggak nyanyi. Kok nanya?**" Balas si ayam.

"HAH?! KAU YANG SURUH NYANYI, KOK MALAH BALAS ITU?!" ketik Elsword frustrasi.

**"Simi suruh nyanyi? Haduh... Jangan fitnah dong, kak. Nggak baik tau!**" balasnya.

"CHUNG, AYAM GILA INI BIKIN AKU STRES!" teriak Elsword, nunjuk ke Simisimi.

"Sabar, Els, sabaaar... Kita juga nggak tau mau ngapain kan?" balas Chung. (3: Hadeh... Belajar kek, malah main... -,-)

"Simi, aku sama temanku lagi bosan. Mending kita main apa ya?" ketik Chung.

**"Main petak umpet saja, kak!" **balas Simisimi.

"Tapi ini kan lagi di kelas, mana bisa main petak umpet?" ketik Chung lagi.

**"Lho? Di kelas kan emang nggak bisa main petak umpet, kak. Kok nanya ke Simi sih?"**

.

.

.

.

Chung langsung ngelempar tuh tablet keluar jendela.

* * *

**~With Akira~**

"Zzzzzzzzzzz..."

Mari kita skip anak ini. (?)

Tapi karena Aisha sama El-chan lagi membaca, plus Yuki lagi mencoba merelaikan peperangan kata-kata berdarah(?) Stella dan Yuri, mari kita lewati mereka juga. (?)

**DRRRRRRRRT! BZZZZZZT! DRRRRRT!**

Nah, itu mah Eve. (?)

* * *

**~With Azure~**

"Huwaaaaa! Chrome kemana lagi?" tangis Azure sambil mondar-mandir keliling sekolah. (?)

Tampaknya Azu-chan sedang tersesat... Kasihan... (?)

* * *

**~With Chrome~**

Di atap sekolah... Terlihat Chrome yang sedang tidur dengan damainya tanpa mengetahui kekacauan yang terjadi di kelasnya. (?)

Saking damainya(?), ia bahkan tidak tau kalau beberapa burung merpati dan gereja lagi hinggap di atasnya. (?)

* * *

**~Istirahat~**

"ISTIRAHAT!" teriak Stella yang sudah stres bicara sama Yuri.

"YEEEEEEY!"

"Aku balik lagi." ucap Chrome yang baru memasuki kelas.

"CHROME NEL, KENAPA KAU BARU BALIK?! PELAJARAN SUDAH SELESAI TAU!" teriak Stella dengan kemarahan yang luar biasa! (?)

"Diam saja, nenek tua." balasnya dengan cuek.

"APA KATAMU?!" Stella baru saja mau meneriakinya, tetapi udah dipanggil Camilla ke ruang guru.

"Betewe, Chrome- *yawn*- tadi Azure mencarimu lho." kata Akira yang baru saja bangun.

"Kok belum balik juga? Dia dimana ya?" tanya Yuki kebingungan.

"Si bodoh itu..." gumamnya dengan kesal sebelum lari keluar.

"Dia pergi lagi ya?" tanya Chung.

"Nggak. Ke restoran.(?)" ucap Elsword dengan sarkastik.

"TIDAAAAK! BOMKU GAGALLL!" tangis Raven tersedu-sedu. (?)

"BERISIK!" teriak Rena.

Elysea hanya bisa sweatdrop saja melihat pemandangan yang sudah tidak langka lagi bagi mereka. (?)

* * *

**~With Azure~**

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE! Aku tersesat lagiiiii!" Tangis Azure sambil meratapi nasib. (?)

3 tiba-tiba muncul(?) dan menepuk kepalanya. (?) "Semoga beruntung, Azu-chan." ucap 3 sebelum hilang lagi.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar...

"3-san?! Bantu kek nunjuk jalan ke kelas, malah hilang duluan!" tangis Azure.

.

.

"Ups, _gomen _Azu-chan... Lupa... (?)" 3 muncul lagi. "Yaaaak, belok kiri terus maju dan belok ke kiri lagi! Habis itu teriak '_HELP MEEEE_!'(?) dan selesai~ Balik ke kelas~" kata 3, hilang lagi.

Azure langsung mengikuti perkataan 3 dan teriak, "_HELP MEEEEEEEEE_!" (?)

Bukannya balik ke kelas, malah Chrome yang muncul dengan anime-vein di kepala. (?)

"Azure... Ngapain teriak-teriak?! Dan kenapa kau tersesat lagi?! Sudah yang ke-978 kali (3: Whut?! Owo) kau tersesat di sekolah sendiri tau!" bentaknya.

"Habis... Ibu Stella Alez Eustachio Terra Erana Kunoichi Harvey Florence Amigo Magnifique Siesta Jay Apricotta (?) nyuruh buat nyari Chrome sih!" keluh Azure.

Chrome mengedipkan mata. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang Ibu Stella nyuruh nyari kamu." kata Azure lagi dengan lebih simpel.

"Ternyata nama si nenek tua panjang amat ya... Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyanya.

"Heiii! Jangan manggil Stella-sensei nenek tua!" seru Azure dengan marah-tidak marah. (?)

"Iya, iya... Jadi?" tanya Chrome lagi. "Ya nanya." jawab Azure dengan santai. "Oh, yaudah. Cepet balik deh. Yang lain udah pada nunggu lho." "Okeeey~"

* * *

**~Back to kelas~ (?)**

"AZURE-CHAAAAAN~" seru Yuki dengan ceria ngeliat sahabatnya sudah diselamatkan(?) dari masa tersesatnya. (?)

"Akhirnya. Ketemu dimana, Chrome?" tanya Elysea.

"Di depan perpustakaan." balasnya.

"... Itu kan cuma sejauh 5 kelas dari sini..." "Yap."

"Azure-san sudah memecahkan rekor tersesat di sekolah sendiri!" tawa Akira. "Rekor sebelumnya dipegang oleh El-chan 5 tahun lalu dengan skor 977!" lanjutnya.

Semuanya langsung menatap Elysea dengan kaget.

"Elysea?! Kau dulu tersesat 977 kali?!" tanya Aisha, tidak percaya. Orang yang disebut terdiam.

"Ups... Harusnya aku nggak bilang..." ucap Akira, sadar. "_Gomen_, El-chan..."

"... Kau hutang traktir aku 50 kali." balas Elysea.

* * *

**3: Yak! Chapter 2 selesai! :D**

_**Gomen**_** pendek... QwQ**

**Chapter berikut adalah **_**field trip**_**! Yeeeeey~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for Reading~ :3**


End file.
